He Did What?
by Izreina Maxwell
Summary: Sort of a sequel to 'I Can Hardly Refuse'... just a little bit more of Mia and Trowa, just cause I love them so much...


AN: So... here we are again with my favorite of my couples, Trowa and Mia... Not sure where this one is going, I'd like some input from you readers, so please R & R!

He Did What?

He Tried to Kill Me

I did NOT join the Preventers to sit behind a desk and stare at a computer screen eight to ten hours a day, five, six, sometimes seven, days a week. Granted, my husband and I were in charge of our little branch on L3, and we did have a little one that kind of made field assignments difficult, but once in a while it'd be nice to get out of the office! Well, there's also the fact that no one in our office knows computers inside and out like me and Trowa. The kids are a great bunch, and they're learning and even taking responsibility over newcomers, which means Trowa and I aren't solely responsible for training anymore. That's a plus. But I miss the travelling, the discoveries, even the conflicts. I was still a soldier at heart and damn it if I wasn't getting a really bad case of cabin fever!

I swear if I had to sit here and type up one more damned report… I'm not exactly sure what I'd do… Instead, I sighed as I shut the file folder on my desk and threw my reading glasses down on top of the keyboard. They bounced off the keyboard and apparently got some good distance, because they hit Trowa in the chest. The rhythm of his nimble fingers flying on his keyboard stopped as I felt his gaze on me. I ignored the arched brow my husband sent my way from his desk across the office. I let out a frustrated grunt as I let my head fall to the desk a few times.

I lifted my head to shoot him a very annoyed glare and he had the gall to laugh at me! Or as close to a laugh as Trowa does, which is a simple small quirk of the lip, sometimes accompanied by a single chuckle. I looked around my desk for something else to throw at him, but payback was delayed as my cell phone rang. It took a minute or two to find the damned thing there was so much paperwork scattered across my desk, but I just managed to grab it and answer just in time.

"Hi Cathy." My greeting to my sister-in-law was probably a little more enthusiastic than normal because there was a long pause before she answered, and I could tell she was trying to stifle a chuckle of her own.

"_I take it you wanna get out of there AQAP, huh?"_ Oh yeah, she was trying not to laugh. I could just HEAR the smirk in her voice.

My response came with a slight growl. "Please, tell me we're still on for lunch…" The last thing I needed was for her to cancel our weekly lunch date AGAIN.

"_Actually, I was gonna ask if you wouldn't mind an extra. Hilde and Duo kinda popped in for a surprise and Duo's made plans with Quatre. I'm planning on spending the afternoon showing Hilde around, but would you mind her having lunch with us?"_

I looked upwards to whatever deity might be watching over me and mouthed silent thanks as I leaned back in my chair. "No problem. Maybe I can con Sally into joining us, she and Wufei are here observing some new recruits. And if I play my cards right, maybe we can take off for the rest of the afternoon…" I pointedly looked at Trowa as his humorous expression turned rather annoyed as he briefly glanced to the stack of paperwork that still sat waiting to be gone through.

"_Good luck with that one, Mia…"_ Gee thanks, Cathy… No faith whatsoever in me… I rolled my eyes briefly before looking back at Trowa, offering him an innocent grin that, if given to him by our daughter, would have made him crumble right then and there. Instead… he laughed at me… again…, shaking his head and waving at me to go ahead as he turned back to his computer.

"Good thing you didn't bet on that one…" I smiled as I stood, grabbing my jacket off the back of the chair. "I'll be at the café in fifteen minutes." I flipped the phone closed and dropped it in my pocket before shrugging into my jacket.

"You owe me…," Trowa said with a small smile as I leaned over his desk.

I brushed his bangs away from his face just long enough to give him a brief kiss. "Be thinking about what you want for dinner… You know Maxwell is going to kidnap Angel for the night. He always does." Who knew the idiot with the braid was so good with kids? Our daughter just adores him. Of course, he does have the mentality of a four-year-old, sometimes…

The expression in Trowa's face changed, drawing into that impish grin, his eyes taking on a devilish gleam. He grabbed me by the wrist before I had a chance to get away and pulled me into his lap, snaking the other arm around my waist just under the hem of my shirt. Before I could shoot him the glare I was working on, his hand released my wrist, wound through my hair and pulled my head towards him, giving me one of those breathtaking kisses he's so damned good at.

I sat, dazed a moment as I tried to remember how to breathe. The gasping breath finally came as we heard an 'ahem' coming from the doorway. I would have jumped to my feet had Trowa's arm not tightened around my waist. I didn't know whether the heat in my cheeks was from embarrassment or anger, because not only did Trowa have a damned flat out grin on his face, but our visitors, Sally and Wufei, were snickering in the doorway.

I shot Trowa a hard glare as he finally released me. His expression didn't even have the decency to falter in the slightest and I just couldn't find the words to express my frustration. Instead, I rolled my eyes with another grunt and stomped towards the doorway, grabbing Sally by the arm as I passed Wufei, shooting him the same glare.

"You're coming to lunch with me, Hilde, and Cathy," I said, not even giving her the chance to object. Not that she would anyway she was laughing so damned hard…!

Must be 'Pick on Mia' day… Wish I'd have gotten the memo, I would have stayed home.

* * *

><p>Lunch made up for the bad morning I'd been having. It was nice to have friends. Until I had met Trowa and Cathy, I didn't know that feeling, or much of any other feeling for that matter. And it had taken time to feel comfortable enough around these ladies, aside from Cathy, to call them friends. The entire time Trowa and I had been together, they were just acquaintances. I'm not even sure if Trowa had counted them and the other Gundam pilots as 'friends' until later in our relationship. I think the only reason he and Quatre had become so close was because Cathy married him.<p>

Regardless, I had fun with these ladies. And I have my Trowa to thank for introducing me to them.

"So, after that weekend, Trowa is NOT allowed to be alone with Angel for any lengthy period of time…" I took a sip from my drink as my three friends laughed. The story was kind of funny, looking back. The last field assignment I took was a little over a year ago. And I left Trowa alone with our daughter for the weekend. I came home to find the house a complete mess, my then two and a half-year-old on the sugar high from hell, and a puppy that Trowa STILL has yet to tell me where he got it from. I can't believe I have to be the disciplinarian for BOTH of them, and you can better believe that Trowa paid the price.

"I never pictured Trowa to be one of those kinds of fathers." Hilde held a napkin over her mouth, trying to catch the tea she HAD been drinking before she spit it out over everyone at the table. How Hilde managed to rope Duo Maxwell into marriage, I'll never know. But even I'll admit they complement each other pretty well. She's the sanity to his IN-sanity, the yin to his yang, as it were. But, there were times when she could be just as… nutty… I don't want to say idiotic, because she's nowhere near as bad as her husband, but I can tell why they get along so well.

"You kidding? That baby girl has got her daddy completely wrapped around her little finger! He'd let her get away with murder!" Cathy had to hold on to the arms of her chair to keep from rolling out of it, she was laughing so hard. Cathy's become closer to me in the years I've known her. She's much more of a sister than a sister-in-law. She's even taught me a lot about being a mother. The transition from soldier to mother had been… difficult, to say the least. I'd have gone crazy if I didn't have this woman in my life.

"I SO want kids…" Sally wasn't nearly as close as the others were. But then, a trip from colony to colony was pretty quick for Cathy and Hilde. Not so much for Sally, coming from Earth. But she was a welcome addition when she could make it.

"No you don't!" Cathy and I both stated at the same time. This caused Hilde and Sally to burst out in another fit of laughter, followed my Cathy and myself. This was a good feeling, and I'm glad I had these women to share it with. Cathy followed with a few stories of her own featuring Quatre and their daughter, Ariana. But somehow, the conversation ended up going back to me and Trowa. And I nearly choked on my sandwich when Sally leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. The glimmer in her blue eyes made me cringe, just slightly. I knew the question coming.

"So… Mia, you never did tell us… How DID you and Trowa meet?"

I looked over to Cathy as I recovered myself. She had apparently slipped back into 'Let's pick on Mia' mode. She tried to stifle a giggle, unsuccessfully hidden behind her glass of iced tea. Cathy was the ONLY person who knew that story, and that's only because she was there. Sally and Hilde had asked many times before, but I had always managed to deflect the question.

The other two women sat, paying complete attention to me as I swallowed the bite I had nearly choked on. I took a long drink of my tea, contemplating the best way to word things. It wasn't that the story was much of a secret, but it had meant so much to me, I didn't think there were enough words to describe it. But it was obvious I wasn't going to be able to back out of it, this time.

I leaned back in my chair, the glass still pressed against my lips. "He tried to kill me…," I started. I smiled against the glass as Hilde's and Sally's jaws nearly hit the table, sharing a quick glance before they asked the same question in perfect sync with one another.

"He did WHAT?"

* * *

><p>AN: So... Wanna know how Trowa and Mia met? Go back and read 'I Can Hardly Refuse' :o)<p> 


End file.
